Aella Avem
Aella Avem is a 2015 introduced character created by StormWolfy. Aella is the daughter of one of the Harpies who stole king Phineus' food, and a mortal man. She is a Roybel but she would be a full Rebel if not for her mother wanting Aella to follow in her footsteps. She's a Roybel because Aella doesn't want to take from others but her mother tells her that Harpies only steal and torment "bad people". Character Personality Like all Harpies, Aella is a thief. She will take anything and everything that catches her attention and sparks her interest. It's an uncontrollable urge and Aella hates this part of herself. She tries her best to push it down, but nine time out of ten she loses. Despite this, Aella has a great sense of humour and loves making people laugh. She herself is also nearly always smiling and she can light up a room just by walking into it. Because she herself takes steals things, Aella thinks that everyone else must be a better person than she is so she trusts strangers unconditionally. This encourages others to take advantage of her and even though she has been let down so many times, Aella still trusts everyone and anyone. Another part of her harpy side is her selfishness. Once Aella has something she is very reluctant for other people to even touch it. But that's her material side. With her social side it is completly different. Aella is forever doing charity work and helping others in her free time. She especially loves helping out at the local Animal rescue center as she herself is kind of a half bird. Appearance Aella has a medium built body, she is quite short and she has taned skin. Her mid length, dark brown hair is slightly curly and frames her rounded face. The plumage on her wings is the same colour as that of her hair. Aella's eyes are dark brown and she has long, thick eyelashes. Her feat are those of birds with curved talons making it impossible for Aella to wear shoes. Instead of fingernails, she has curved talons but luckily with the help of Baba Yaga and a thin ring with runes engraved all around it, Aella can retract them so that ordinary fingernails are there instead. Relationships Family Aella and her mother have a rocky relationship. Her mother wants Aella to follow in her footsteps and become a Harpy in the Myth but Aella doesn't like taking things from people. As Harpies are exclusively female, Aella's dad is a human. He supports Aella's choice to rebel against her destiny and loves his daughter very much. Friends Aella's friends are the birds of the sky and Vega Què, who is also, technically, a bird of the sky. This half magpie, half immortal only cares about Aella's thieving problem when it is her own inventions being taken, and even then, she can just make an exact copy in less that a minute. Vega is like a younger sister to Aella, a very curious little sister, who is constantly asking Aella questions about anything and everything, her charity work (which Aella can talk about for centuries), her family (which Aella prefers not talking about at all) and how the world works (which leaves Aella more confused than when she started). Enemies Aella doesn't have any enemies unless you count her mother. Romance She hasn't found someone who would date a harpy yet but she is still hopeful. Pet Aella has a pet Harpy Eagle called Tempest but she feels that she is as much a bird of the sky as he is so she treats him more as an equal than as a pet. Outfits TBA Trivia * Aella is a variant of the Latin and Greek word Aelló which means "storm wind" or "whirlwind" * Avem is the Latin word for bird * In the live action, she would be portrayed by Madison Pettis who would also do the voice acting. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology Category:Work in Progress Category:Roybels